Different Dimension
by Hiddenshadowsoul
Summary: Imagine living in a world were war is on the horizon. Where the heroes of the world can't do much to help. Caught between her loyalties to S.H.I.E.L.D and to Professor Xavier, Neri can't do much. But a chance to save her world with heroes from another dimension is a chance too good to pass up. But when Neri is tempted by their world, she has to chose. And no one said it was easy.
1. A New Hope

** Whats up? I am very very bored. I have less than 24 hours till I go see(wait for it)... The One, The Only, _The Phantom of the Opera_! (gives squeal) I know that at I haven't updated (Thanks a million to those who followed, favorited and reviewed) but I have been distracted with an F in math. You miss a week of algebra and you pay. Pay with your former grade of A to an F. Well F u math! Sorry for ranting. **

** So I have been reading a lot of Inuyasha fanfics, along with Fairy Tail and Young Justice (obviously I have no social life...haha just kidding), and I have been inspired!**

** Of course I'll update on my other stories (duh) when I get inspired. I had a lot of writers block (my spanish teacher calls them brain farts) and I have been working on cover art for my stories, so i'll upload them soon. Enough of me typing words 99% of ya'll wont read. Onto my vision of Young Justice! Haha, I feel shivers down my spine. P.S. This will collab with Marvel Universe, as I adore the Avengers, X-Men and Fantastic Four. And... I love Nick Furry. So badass. So cool!(Any one else wonder what would it be like if Batman met Nick Furry?) Heehee**

_**~Hiddenshadowsoul (I no own Marvel Universe or DC Nation so u no sue)**_

* * *

She walked out into the light. Cars were moving fast along the street. Joggers were going out for their morning run, and mothers sending their children to school. All signs of a peaceful and calm city. Star City. The woman frowned. It was sad that she had to disrupt all that. But she had her orders, so she had no choice. Reaching out her hand, she muttered a spell that covered the city in a blue bubble that disappeared after a few seconds. There, no citizens will get hurt or intervene with her orders.

Concentrating, she smirked when she felt her shadows, and then casted them over the city, to grow and take over. Closing her eyes, the woman waited. They were coming.

She didn't have to wait long. The ones she identified as The Team, or the Young Justice, were the ones who had come to fight her. The woman felt a little offended that one of the Justice League didn't come to accept her challenge. Tugging at her shadows, she cloaked herself before an attack from the archer could hit. The leader, Aqualad, she believed he was called, asked her to surrender. Letting out a low laugh that echoed along the deserted city park, the woman spoke.

"If I had any want of surrendering, I would have done so, or I would't be doing what I'm doing now. Baka's."

She thrust her shadows forward, grasping all of them, sucking their energy and life force, connecting them to her. Not part of the plan assigned to her, but the plan she gave herself. As they all got knocked out, she carefully placed them on the ground, and started to wait again. This time, the League did not disappoint. They all came, down from the sky, heads tall and proud. Some of their eyes widened in shock as they saw the shadows swirling around her, and The Team on the ground, out cold.

The woman grinned. Time for another fight. So they stuck, each giving her their own abilities, and in turn, giving her an advantage. She still used her shadows, not wanted to give them any idea on what type of power she had. In a matter of minutes they were all knocked out. Quickly, she set to work, marking them as her own, feeling her strength fade as she did so. With the last of her strength, she hid the marks. _There, they will be protected _was her last conscious thought before she fainted from exhaustion.

The next few days were a blur to her, as she was groggy from all the sedatives and meds they gave her. She was tried, and with lack of destruction and harm except for taking out all the heroes of the League, she had done nothing wrong. They had agreed to send her to Bell Rev for a year, to keep an eye on her. As the loaded her up in a truck, Neri smirked. This was only the beginning for her, and the separated universes.

* * *

**This takes place two days after they fought the Injustice League.**

**Well, hoped you liked it. I may add more later, and I may not. R&amp;R please. _~Hiddenshadowsoul_**


	2. A Change In Thought

**Hiiiiiii... So anyways I decided to update another chapter for Different Dimensions. Yeah... No life outside FF as of right now. Being sick does that to ya. I don't own DC Nation or the Marvel Universe. Anyway, anyone wonder what it would be like if Tony Stark aka Iron man met Wonder Women. Haha, mental image. Probably wouldn't even stand a chance. Thanks to those who followed and reviewed.**

**_piggythelaw_\- Thanks for reviewing, and i'm glad that you find it "unique and cool", as to quote.**

**_Pretty Kitty Luvs u_\- Haha, I'm glad you found that funny. So glad you find Neri interesting, and her appearance will be coming up in this chapter. I did read up your bio, and you sound like a very interesting person. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Anyway, random people, if thou hath any ideas who Neri shall be paired with, I will be grateful. Now onto the story! Haha! **

* * *

Arriving at Bell Rev, Neri's costume of a black dress with roman sandals and twin white lace gloves were exchanged for an orange prison suit and a power prohibiter collar was placed around her neck. Her long burnet hair was put up into a pony tail, with curls starting to form from her wet hair. She glared at herself in the mirror, dark green eyes with circles underneath showing her exhaustion. The female guard in the room with nudged her with her gun and motioned her to step out. She did so, and noticed her fellow prisoners, who included Count Vertigo and two other nameless villains.

The warden stepped out, a tall, blond muscular man named Markus Stepsons. He gazed over his prisoners.

"Welcome to Bell Rev, your new home. Here is a worst nightmare, for every villain. Here your caught and you are treated exactly like what you are, a villain. Now the Justice League and others believe that some of you can be reformed and put back into society. That may be true for one of you, but we all know that if you escape from here, you'll be back soon enough. The formal warden of this place slipped and let your fellow prisoners make and escape attempt. I won't make that mistake, I promise you that. Thanks to that attempt, the mens wing is under repair and sadly, they have to share with the ladies. You each will attend a therapy meeting once a week. At the end of your sentence here, if you have a sentence, you will be transferred to a different, more kinder prison. No fighting, no getting together with the opposite sex, no nothing. This is prison, not a spa resort. The fancy necklaces around your neck stop you from using your special power. They also will give you a shock. The first time, the shock causes pain. The next time it knocks you unconscious. That will be all for now."

Neri sighed as she was lead into the prison. _Wouldn't Logan have stuff to tease her right now. _She thought, walking along the metal hallway. _I wonder if mutant prisons were like this, better or worse. I hope everyone is ok._ The door to the women's side opened slowly, and the prisoners were walked in.

It had been two months after Neri was introduced to prison, and prison food. She had already sworn to never insult S.H.I.E.L.D's food again, because it tasted like haven compared to the food she was eating. Finally after the last check of the day, Neri felt her shadows. Due to the meds in her food, she had lost contact with them. But using her tolerance ability, she slowly grew immune to the meds. Pulling her shadows around her, she melted into the air, leaving behind a small mark on the place she disappeared from. The mark of a flying lion.

The next day could find Neri at a small cafe' sipping a latte. After she left Bell Rev, she changed her orange prison uniform to a light green dress with pink heels that matched the flowers on the dress. Tapping on her communicator, the screen lit up, indedicating that the Asgaurdian technology S.H.I.E.L.D was using for this mission was working. Typing in an update for Furry, she sat back and meditated. For the past two months, she had been using her power more than she ever did in a year. And it, it felt good. To be using her power, to acknowledge it as part of her, was something that she had never done before.

Neri spent the next few hours strolling among the citizens of Gotham City. _I wonder if this is what Loki felt like. To have so much power, to be able to do so many things, but have no one acknowledge you or praise you for it. I wonder what it would be like to use my power and not be feared, but praised. _Her thoughts were interrupted by several screams. A huge toy was crashing through the downtown of the city, destroying buildings, Neri, who had fought with the X-men and Avengers, sprang into action. Her shadows swarmed the machine, and took it over, and Neri with great pain and skill, maneuvered it to set down gently. Satisfied with her work, she turned to leave, but found herself blocked by Batman and Robin. _Ahh, that's right_, her brain reminded her. _Gotham is the home of the Bat clan._

* * *

**So what'cha think? Yay or nay? R&amp;R please! Hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading**

_**~Hiddenshadowsoul**_


	3. Interrogation Time And The Boy Wonder

** Hiii whats up? Thanks a million times to those who followed the story and reviewed. Last chapter I asked if ya'll had any idea on who you want to pair Neri with. I know its kinda a little too soon, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared. I would prefer the DC Nation right now heroes or villains but you can suggest Marvel Universe characters.**

** So I had this cray-cray idea in science. What if I did a prequel, to Different Dimensions. I'm sure some of you are curious on how Neri was tied with S.H.E.I.L.D and the X-men. So I thought that giving DD a beginning before the beginning would explain more about the war, and Neri's past, and go deeper into her relationships in the Marvel Universe (hint hint) that DD wouldn't be able to explain. Crazy idea, and I'd love to hear your thought on that and the idea above.**

_**PrettyKitty Luvs U-**_**thanks again for reviewing and reading. Or is it reading and reviewing? I'm so glad you think "Neri is purr-ety cool", as to quote *gives giggle*. After all she has to be badass to stand Nick Furry and Logan aka Wolverine all the time (hint hint). Thanks for your kind review and hope you like this chapter.**

_**Guest-**_** Thanks for reviewing and giving me ideas. Your totally right. Aqualad and Superboy definitely do not get enough OC love. Also I will definitely will NOT but Robin with Neri, as she is older than him, I've been thinking about giving him a mother or sister figure (hint hint). ****I'm really glad you like this chapter. *spreads arms out wide and take a bow* I'm here to please.**

_**Anon-**_** Thanks for reviewing. I am now torn between hugging you to death to thank you for all the info or hitting you on the head by confusing me a little. I think I'll go with the hug. But it does mean a lot to me that you typed all that up. It really truly does. I will now be fixing my last chapter and using that info for a short reference. Thanks again.**

_**Piggythelaw- **_**Thanks for reviewing. Thanks for liking my pen name. Love your bio. Yes I really do like the "bat clan" and will totally be using it.**

** Now onto the story( I don't own Marvel Universe or DC Nation)**

* * *

Push? No give away. Wiggling? Nothing. Rubbing the leather against a sharp object? No such thing existed in the room. Neri was kinda upset, but it was understandable. After bringing down the metal thingy (As she had so lovingly nicknamed it in her mind. It was that or Iron Man Jr.) she got herself cornered by Batman and his apprentice, who in turn quickly knocked her out. The next thing she knew, she was waking up here in this white interrogation room tied to a chair in thick leather. _Damn it. This must be payback for taunting Loki while S.H.I.E.L.D had him. _Silently Neri promised to never taunt another prisoner. At least for a day.

Neri tried contacting her shadows, before realizing she was on medication and sedatives. She cursed before trying to fight the "meds and seds". Calling out, she said

"What do you want with me League? It's not everyday that one is brought to interrogation rooms, not a prison cell. I must have something you want."

After waiting a few moments, she assumed her call had been in vain, till the door opened. Batman and Martian Manhunter entered, with no expression on their faces. The man in black spoke.

"You have five minutes to explain who you are and the communicator we found on your person. If not, then Martian Manhunter will go into your mind to find out the truth. On the outside Neri looked calm, on the inside she was freaking out. _Go inside my mind? But, not even Jean or the Professor would do that unless asked to or life or death. I mean, Jean would, she can be a bit of a bitch, but this is different. Now I do understand why these heroes had lasted for so long. They are not afraid to use their powers, therefor have confidence in themselves and in turn, the confidence they feel, is passed onto the civilians who praise them. But this is bad. If they find out my mission, and what I plan on doing, this could be disaster and the start of war between the government and the hero and mutant teams all over my world._

While Neri was going over the disaster possibilities, time was running out. At the five minute mark, Batman nodded at the martian, who in turn dove inside Neri's head. In pain she screamed out, hating that someone was in her head, so soon after Loki's invasion. Gathering up what physical and emotional strength she had left, she gave the martian images or war, of distrust, of her planet spilt in two because of bias thoughts and the such. She showed him what she wanted him to see, and gave him the extremely innocent version of why she was there. She pushed and gave all she had to protect the fact that she marked the Leaguers to protecting them from mutants and humans alike in her world. She also gave him her age, 18 to show that he got into her mind without any trouble and without resistance. As if. As Martian Manhunter left her mind, Neri blacked out, exhausted from protecting her secrets.

She woke up in another white room, this time laying down. She was still in interrogation mode, as she noted a chain binding her right wrist to the cot she was laying on. Neri heard footsteps and laid down just as the Boy Wonder entered the room.

"I know your awake. I saw you on the monitors." At that, she sat up, gazing at Robin.

"What happened?" The young teen sighed.

"I don't know. As soon as you fainted, Batman carried you here, to the infirmary and then left with MM to meet with the other Leaguers. What MM saw in your head disturbed him. He kept glancing at you. He looked "whelmed"." Neri raised an eyebrow.

"Whelmed? And whose MM?" Robin grinned.

"MM is Martian Manhunter. His name is too long, so I call him MM. When of course, he and none of the other League members are around. As for whelmed, why do people have to be overwhelmed or underwhelmed. Why can't they be just whelmed?" Neri nodded.

"I'll accepted that. By the way, I'm sorry I knocked you out a couple of months ago. There wasn't a demand for me to knock you out." Robin looked at her.

"You are one strange villain." Huffing, Neri replied,

"I'm not a villain. All I did was knock your team and the who Justice League out. No damage, no citizen in danger, just knocked you guys out." The Boy Wonder smirked at her. "Ahh, but you could have been dealing with another villain, trying to steal something, take over the world or trying to break some one out of prison. Without the League or the Team, you could have done all easily. Neri groaned, seeing how bad this looked for her.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Review if its not to much trouble, favorite if you favor it, and follow if you want to know when I updated. Thanks for reading! ~_Hiddenshadowsoul_**


End file.
